


A month of you isn't enough (I want to spend eternity by your side)

by PawsitivelyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrienette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Nathalie Ships It, Not Beta Read, Slow burn...ish, Tikki and Plagg ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitivelyMiraculous/pseuds/PawsitivelyMiraculous
Summary: Adrienette april 2020Adrien was so confused. First, Kagami kissed him. The all of the sudden he started thinking about Marinette. How pretty she was, how good she looked with her hair down, but mostly how even though she had seemed upset with  him she welcome him with open arms to her home. She and her family gave him the warmth the he didn't get at home. The problem is that he didn't realize it until it was too late.He had fallen for Marinette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 80
Kudos: 152





	1. Day 1: Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is me trying to write something. Well I hope you are all reading this while staying at home safely. I hope you like it.

Nino was talking but Adrien wasn't listening. He had spaced out thinking about the events that had happened. Chloe had been akumatized and everything had gone downhill. Kagami kissed me. This was the thought that had been haunting him since The Incident. 

He had to be honest. He knew it was a good opportunity to move on from Ladybug, but it felt wrong. Kagami was a great person. She was pretty, smart, and brave. Still, when he thought of being in a relationship with her it felt forced. Especially after Natalie told him that his father was glad he finally made a good choice relationship-wise. Which made him wonder if the only reason he was allowed to hang out with Kagami was because she would be good for the brand, and he really didn't want another part of his life to be controlled by the GABRIEL brand.

"Yo! You listening bro?" asked Nino looking concerned. Normally Adrien would be excited to learn about a school tradition like the prank wars on April fool's day, but he seemed to be distracted.

"Of course" Adrien chuckled nervously, scrambling to remember what they were talking about while thinking of an excuse as to why he wasn't paying attention. " Prank wars… yeah"

Nino opened his mouth probably to question him, but they were interrupted by the sound of cheers. That's when they noticed they had arrived at their classroom. Saved by the bell thought Adrien. Still, he knew he wasn't completely off the hook.

As they walked towards the group Adrien noticed everyone was surrounding Max, well his computer to be precise. Everyone was looking intently at something on the screen. He noticed that two names appeared on the screen. Nathaniel & Mylene. The two of them looked at each other. Then they looked at the screen again. He felt a hand cover his eyes. 

"What's going on?" Adrien whispered. Confused at what was going on. He should have paid more attention to Nino. Why did life have to be so complicated? Nino released him, and he looked around and saw Mylene and Nath smirk.

"This is what I was telling you about" Nino responded, eyeing him suspiciously. "Max created a program last year that chooses the pairs" Crap he really should have paid attention. Pairs for what? He wondered.

Nino sighed "Dude, what's going on? You know what, never mind. In tomorrow it's April fool's Day, so Max's program picks two people, and they have to prank another person. That's why I covered your eyes. No one else can know who you got."

Then he heard a gasp. He looked at the screen. Adrien & Marinette. He turned to the girl in question. She looked horrified and although she tried to hide it he could tell she was less than happy to be his partner.   
Suddenly he remembered. It was a detail that he had conveniently forgotten, but that now came rushing back to him. They were just getting ice cream. He thought everything was going well. He finally got to hang out with his friends, but then Marinette just left. He didn't think too much about it but maybe he should have. Did I do something? Does she hate me? Adrien didn't want to think like that but why else would she run and be so horrified at the thought of being her partner?

What did he do?  
~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~  
She tried to smile. She really did. Still, Marinette knew she wasn’t being convincing. Everyone expected her to be ecstatic. After all, she was in love with Adrien and would do anything to spend time with him. They didn’t know what had happened. Miracle Queen had been traumatic for many people, but they didn’t know what had happened to her.   
Miracle Queen had made her realize that she no longer was a child. She may be 14, but she could no longer be the love-struck teen. That girl was clumsy, reckless, and sloppy. She had to be Ladybug, and now The Great Guardian. Now she had the literal weight of the world in her shoulders. Still, Master Fu trusted her, and she was not going to let him down.

So it hurt to see Adrien. He reminded Marinette of her mistakes, and yes she still loved him. Part of her was still completely heartbroken over the ice cream incident, but she knew that although it hurt she had to move on.

“Hey girl, are you okay?” Alya asked, concerned for her friend. After all, Marinette would normally be freaking out. Instead, she was staring at the screen as she would rather die than be Adrien’s partner.

Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine I was just...hmm... Distracted!... Yeah.” She knew she wasn’t being convincing, but she couldn’t exactly tell her the truth. She leaned over and whispered, “I saw Adrien and Kagami eating ice cream together.” Alya’s eyes widened, “I think they, uh, kissed.” Alya gasped. That’s when Alya could finally see Marinette’s eyes. They looked red, tired and heartbroken, but somehow they also seemed to be older and wiser. 

Alya turned to the rest of the class who was looking at the two friends curiously and said. “Adrien, can you please let Marinette know who you guys got? Also, can you let Mme. Bustier that we had to go to the bathroom?” He nodded. “Thanks, We’ll be right back.”

Alya led Marinette towards an area near the bathroom. “Okay, tell me everything please.” Marinette didn’t seem to hear her though, so she waved a hand in front of her face. “Hello? Earth to Marinette.”

“Oh sorry, it’s just that it was so weird because we were just running from Adrien’s bodyguard. Then Adrien had the idea to get some ice cream. Andre wanted to know what flavors since there were three of us, and they told me to pick. I knew they didn’t believe in the myth. Still, I really wanted to be the one to share the ice cream with Adrien, our flavors.” Marinette could feel the tears she thought she had run out of to start to fall again. Come on Ladybug can’t be weak. 

Alya hugged her and tried to comfort her. “I left, Alya. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t stay there and watch as they cuddled each other, as I ran away I saw that Loveater had attacked. So I ran back to warn them, and they were about to kiss, so I looked away. Then when I looked again I saw Ladybug get them to safety.” Marinette sobbed onto Alya’s shoulder. She may have changed it up a bit, but the pain was real.

“Hey, girl it’s going to be fine ok. I know that it hurts right now, but the wound is going to heal you hear me? Adrien is too blind to see the amazing girl in front of him. That’s his problem okay?.” Alya tried to get Marinette to look at her. She watched helplessly as her best friend cried her heart out.

Neither of them noticed a certain blonde looking at them wondering what he did wrong.


	2. Day 2: #MarinetteChallenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait... Marinette is cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, I know I'm late and I'm so sorry. I am trying to catch up on this, and I will post chapters as soon as I finish them. Thank you for being awesome.

Adrien looked over at his sleeping classmate. Marinette looked so peaceful. He knew that Marinette was so selfless that she spent entire nights working on Kitty Section costumes, birthday gifts, and projects for the class as Class President. 

He felt so lucky to be able to call her his friend. He had been so worried that she hated him. When he saw her crying he was sure it had been his fault. Then Marinette asked him to go to her house to plan the prank. He was really surprised she offered. Even more surprised that Nathalie agreed. Tom and Sabine welcomed him and fed him.

Then Marinette told him the reason why she was crying. She told him about her uncle who was in an accident and got amnesia. His heart broke for his friend. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have a loved one forget who you were. So when she asked him not to tell the others he agreed. He understood why she wouldn't want to worry them, and felt honored that she had confided in him.

~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~  
Two hours. That’s how long Marinette slept. There had been two Akuma attacks and an essay due for history class the next day. When she finally got to sleep it was 5:00 AM.

When she heard the alarm she swore that when they finally find Hawk moth she was going to punch him in the face for all those sleepless nights. What a nice thought.

"Tikki is it bad that I want to smash that alarm on Hawk moth's head?" Marinette muttered darkly. She should probably be worried about having such violent thoughts, but she really was too tired to care.  
Tikki simply giggled. “I’m serious though. He is going to regret sending Akumas at night.”

~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Light snoring could be heard across the room. Everyone in Mme Bustier's class smiled. After all, Marinette had done so much for them the least they could do was make sure she got some sleep. Which meant that Operation Protect Sleeping Beauty had begun.

Everyone got in position. They had done it so often it was almost routine. Alya caught the sunglasses Kim threw her way and placed them over Marinette's head. Max had programmed Markov to learn Marinette's snoring pattern, so he would create a noise like a chair creaking or some other classroom-related noise that would mask it. Everyone was ready to cause a distraction if need be. They were ready.

Unfortunately, just when they thought mission accomplished Mr. Damocles barged in. Sorry Marinette Alya thought as she desperately tried to wake her up, but she was too deeply asleep.

"Good morning students, I apologize for interrupting your class." He said, "I'm afraid I have to ask Mme Mendeleiev to assist the teacher in the science lab. I trust that you'll behave in the meantime."

As they left everyone released the breath they were holding.

Then Alya got an idea. She was going to get revenge for the prank that Adrien and Marinette had played on her.

~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Adrien scrolled through Instagram. He saw some pictures Alya had posted of Marinette sleeping. It read #marinettechallenge. He remembered another picture that was taken of Marinette sleeping. It was taken on a train ride to space, and Adrien was next to her. He remembered feeling… content and at peace next to his classmate. His very cute classmate.  
Wait… what.

The thought of Marinette being cute startled Adrien but it fit. She was also brave, smart, kind, and a great friend.

"Hey kid, where's my Camembert?" Plagg chose that moment to interrupt his thoughts. "Oh yuck you have that look on your face again. What did I tell you? You need to move on from Ladybug!"

"What? I'm not thinking about ladybug! I was just thinking of something else." He defended. "Also, I don't have 'that look'"

"Oh sure kid, so if it isn't Spots then who? Angry Sword Girl?" Plagg insisted Camembert long forgotten.

"Plagg I told you to stop calling Kagami that." Adrien scolded. "I was just thinking about… Marinette" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Plagg stared at him for a moment. Then burst out laughing. "Oh sweet Camembert! Again? Really kid" he cackled. At Adrien's confused face he said, "Remember Frozer? You were sad that Spots rejected you again, so what did you do? You asked Kagami out."

"What does that even have to do with Mari-" he stopped when Plagg kept cackling. "What's so funny?"

"Don't you see? While you were on your 'date' you seemed to be more concerned about Pigtails, whom you asked to third wheel by the way, instead of actually enjoying your date with Kagami." Plagg said hoping Adrien understood. His kid could be really blind sometimes.

He thought about that day. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to ask Marinette to join them, but she went with Luka, so he thought it was fine. He didn’t think he had paid more attention to Marinette than his date though.

Did he?

"Yes you did, and before you start with the 'she's just a friend' crap remember the time you were actually disappointed that all the pictures of you in her walls were 'inspiration' and not a crush," Plagg said. It was about time Adrien realized he had a crush on Marinette. Though after the stunt Adrien pulled in Miracle Queen Plagg wouldn’t be surprised if Marinette had stopped crushing on Adrien so it may be too late. Poor Pigtails Plagg thought. He knew that Tikki’s bug had been through a lot lately, but as he thought about it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to set the two up. Marinette deserved to be loved and his kid could give her that. Well, he would if he would stop being so blind. Still, they deserved each other. Hopefully, Sugar Cube agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Poor Adrien, he already was confused but now? Hehe


	3. Day 3: Multimouse and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I finally got the chapters done, so I'll be posting them today.

Marinette looked at the Miraculous box that was currently sitting on top of her dresser. She was still working on a contraption similar to the box that held her diary to ensure the Miraculous box was safe. For the time being, she hid it under her bed whenever she wasn’t home, and when she was she liked to wear some miraculous so the kwamiis could keep her company. She knew it was risky, but she loved to talk with other kwamiis. 

Today though she didn’t feel like using a lot of miraculous at once because it drained her energy. Instead, she just took the Mouse Miraculous and transformed. She needed some fresh air. She loved being Ladybug, but sometimes the pressure was too much when she was Multimouse she felt freer after all she didn’t have the responsibility of being Ladybug who needed to be perfect at all times.

Instead, she could just be, well, Multimouse.

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Sometimes Adrien really hated Plagg. If he had left Adrien in his obliviousness he probably would have come up with a good excuse as to why he was thinking about Marinette on his own. Maybe his brain was reminding him of what a good friend she was, and they should talk more often, but no Plagg had to intervene and now he thought he had a crush on Marinette which is just ridiculous. 

Right?

His brain wouldn't help either. It seemed to be listing all the adjectives that described Marinette.

Gorgeous, creative, loyal, generous

Just a friend, just a friend, JUST A FRIEND.

He really wanted his brain to shut up. He needed air. So he took a pair of sunglasses and he transformed. He didn't realize where he was going until he smelled fresh baked goods.

_Plagg_ _claws_ _in_

"Seriously Plagg? Why did you need to mess with my head? I- ugh can you please stop laughing. This is serious!" Adrien was getting frustrated. Why was life so complicated?

Before he could keep scolding Plagg though, Adrien saw something, no, someone jump out from Marinette's balcony.  _ What the… _ "Plagg claws-"

"Hey kid, you haven't given me my Camembert." Plagg points out.

"Oh right, well there's no time for that. I have to follow them!" Adrien starts to follow the person. Go _od thing I'm in good shape,_ he thought _._

As he got closer he could see that the person was wearing a suit like his. It was gray with a little pink.  _ Multimouse?  _ How did Marinette get the Miraculous? Multimouse turned and disappeared around the corner. Luckily Adrien knew where she was going. He didn't know Marinette had known about it though.  _ He _ hadn't known about it until Ladybug showed him one night at the patrol. 

It was an abandoned park with a fountain in the middle. It was beautiful, especially at night. There was something different though.  _ Flowers _ . There were a lot of flowers all around the fountain. It looked beautiful, as did Marinette or well Multimouse. 

_ Brain, shut up _

"I don't know who you are, but I would appreciate it if you would stop lurking in the shadows like a creep."

Adrien froze, he'd been caught. He stepped out looking sheepish, "Sorry Multimouse, I didn't mean to spy."

She looked surprised for a moment. Then relaxed, "Oh it's you, sorry Adrien for calling you a creep. You just startled me." She tilted her head as to say  _ what are you doing here.  _

Adrien chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I needed some fresh air, so I came here. I didn't know anyone else knew about this place though."

"Oh! It's fine. Ladybug was the one to show me this place actually. I sometimes come here as a civilian to tend the garden. " She explained. A light blush coated her cheeks.

"Wow! You did all of this? That's amazing!" He exclaimed. Marinette never ceased to amaze him with her talent. She giggled, looking rather bashful.

_ God, her giggles sound like tinkling bells. _

_ Stop it. _

"Aww shucks, you're making me blush! " She turned her head to hide the blush that was starting to spread. "Well, it's starting to get late. I better get you home."

"Wait no! I mean... you don't need to do that." Now he was fighting his own blush at the thought of Multimouse carrying him to his house.

"What kind of superhero would I be if I let a civilian walk home in the dark?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Come on."

"I may have snuck out so it would be best if I just go home alone." He explained, hoping that she would let him. After all, he can't feed Plagg to transform if she's there.

"I can be discreet. In fact, I'll be so nice that I'll sneak you in okay?" She walked closer to him. Then suddenly picked him up and held him bridal style. "I hope you are not scared of the heights!" He yelped as she jumped up and landed on a roof.

They made their way to his house. Adrien could feel a cool breeze on his cheeks, and it felt great. As they got closer Multimouse said, "Well, I don't know how you got out, but I hope you left a window open or something because I don't want to get arrested today."

"Oh! Yeah, I left the window open, so you can go in that way." He said. "Just try not to touch anything else because it will trigger the alarm."

Finally, they got there. Multimouse expertly slid through the window and set him down. "I hope you enjoyed the ride. That will be 5 dollars." She joked (sorry guys I don't know anything about euros)

"Haha, thank you so much Multimouse, have a good night," Adrien said lamely, trying to stop thinking about the fact that superhero Marinette carried him through the streets of Paris.

"No problem, and please try not to wander at night too much though. I could be dangerous." With that, she left.

Adrien watched as Multimouse disappeared into the night. The blush he had fought off was now covering his face. 

_ Oh my gosh, he had a crush on Marinette. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! He finally realized the truth. Well what did you think? I like to think that just like Marinette is more confident when she is LB. She is more... playful? when she is Multimouse.


	4. Day 4: Hand touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Adrien is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another Chapter. I spent all night trying to catch up okay? I know this is shorter than usual, so I'm sorry.

Marinette was freaking out. 

So much for moving on from Adrien. She wasn't fooling anybody. Though she was proud of herself for keeping cool while being so close to Adrien. 

"Oh my gosh Tikki! What did I do? I LITERALLY TOOK ADRIEN TO HIS ROOM AT NIGHT!!!" Marinette started to pace around her room. She's such a mess.

"Calm down Marinette! You were just doing your job as a hero, and he doesn't know you're Marinette so don't stress about it. " Tikki said, trying to get Marinette to calm down. "Plus tomorrow you're going to see Luka remember? You should get your outfit ready."

Right, Luka, the guy who was actually there when she needed it. He had listened to her and held her as she cried. 

Maybe she  _ could  _ move on.

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

_ Was it possible that he had fallen for Marinette? _

He couldn't stop thinking about it, and although he tried to convince himself otherwise he couldn't deny the fact that it made sense. 

The more he thought about the conversation he had with Plagg, his reaction to seeing Multimouse and other random thoughts he'd had when he saw Marinette it made him realize that not only did he have a crush on his classmate. He probably had it for a while. He was just too enamored with Ladybug to notice.

The problem was  _ what was he going to do about it?  _

What could he do about it? It's not like Marinette had a crush on him as well. Right? He recalled what Plagg had said the other day about when Jagged Stone had filmed Marinette's room and there had been pictures of him all over her walls. She had said that it was because she liked fashion, but maybe she lied?

_ No Marinette never lies. It's just wishful thinking.  _

But was it really? Adrien also remembered the time they had been in the wax museum. He had tried to prank Marinette, but it had gone terribly wrong. What she had said that day sounded awfully like a love confession. Then she played it off as a joke but…

_ Could it be that _ ?...

No 

Adrien remembered her horrified face when she found out they were partners. The coldness of her voice when she said goodbye after the wax museum. The way she pulled away quickly when they're hands touched, as if they burned her. Who was he kidding? They probably disgusted her. He probably disgusted her.

He felt a deep ache in his chest. 

"Wow, kid just stop. You have that  _ other _ look in your face." Plagg floated over to his holder. "What's going on? "

"What? I don't have any look." He denied. Afraid to voice his insecurities. Plagg would probably laugh at him again.

"Yes you do. You have the 'I'm talking down on myself' look. So, what's up? Is it Pigtails again? " Plagg asked, narrowing his eyes at Adrien. 

"Since when did you become good at reading emotions? You only care about cheese." Adrien protested. "But fine, I'll admit that I was thinking about Marinette.

Plagg ignored the cheese comment. "So you finally admit that you like Pigtails? That's progress. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that it doesn't matter that I like her because it's not like she likes me back okay?" Adrien braced himself for Plagg's response.

He hadn't expected him to say, "So what? Woo her! That hasn't stopped you before." Adrien considered this. Plagg raised a good point, but Adrien didn't think he could handle another rejection. He told Plagg as much.

"You wouldn't know unless you try? I don't know kid, all I'm saying is that you should talk to Pigtails. Even if it's just as friends. Get to know her more and maybe you'll learn that she likes you as well." That wasn't a bad idea. 

"You know what? You're right Plagg. Thank you, you can have all the cheese you want" Adrien said while thinking of ways to woo Marinette.

_ He could do this! _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How wonderful Adrien has hope. Unfortunately, I can't let him stay that way now, can I?  
> Please let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Stay Miraculous!


	5. Day 5: Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! Yes this is supper short, but I'm actually happy how it turned out. Please read the poem along with the text. I know I sometimes ignore when there are song lyrics or something, but to get it you should read both. Thank you.

~ _ How are you doing? _

_ Everybody wants to know. _

_ It’s like there’s a special answer they’re looking for. _

_ Fine—I’m doing fine. _

_ Or pretty good. _

_ Or okay, I’m okay, you don’t have to worry about me. _ ~

The ache he had felt yesterday was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling right now. 

~ _ They should probably worry, though,  _

_ just a little, _

_ Because I’m feeling like I could _

_ turn to stone right now _ ~

He stood there, frozen. Like the statue that they were sitting next to. Laughing and having a good time,

_ God, Mari's laughter is the sweetest sound on this earth. _

_ ~So I would stop feeling. _

_ The stone girl. _

_ You can’t get me. _

_ You can’t hurt me _ .~

The worst part is that the ache, no the pain, wasn't something new for him.

_ ~You can’t make me go anywhere _

_ I don’t want _

_ Girls don’t wake up saying, _

_ I’m turning to stone today.~ _

He hated feeling like this.  **He absolutely hated it.**

_ ~Normal girls don’t have to do it, _

_ I’m not supposed to do it,~ _

It was the feeling of disappointment after his father didn't show up to have dinner with his own son.

_ ~But stone is strong _

_ And it’s hard to break~ _

It was the feeling of rejection after confessing to Ladybug over and over again. 

_ ~Not like a heart—that’s easy to break~ _

And it had happened again.

_ ~And hard to put back together~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this beautiful poem is from the book "Almost Home" by Joan Bauer. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Do you think Adrien should suffer more?


	6. Day 6: Aspik and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffer some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes he should suffer more.
> 
> Btw there are mentions of violence and death in this chapter.

25,913 times he had failed Ladybug. This thought had haunted him ever since making the grave mistake of accepting the Snake miraculous. It had been the second worst day of his life. 

~❣~

He couldn't believe he actually thought he had a chance. A chance of being happy with Marinette. He had already imagined what it would have been like. Marinette and him against the world. So he prepared himself. The idea was for him to spend more time with Marinette. Then ask her out.

He had been at a particularly horrible photo shoot when he heard it. The glorious sound of Marinette's laughter. _This is it_ he thought _this is my chance._ Screw the plan. He was going to ask her out.

The tiny spark of hope he had, died out when he saw that Marinette wasn't alone. It seemed like the universe was laughing in his face. He liked Luka, but he was the living and breathing reminder of his failure. 

Luka was a great guy. He did a wonderful job at being Viperion, and the moment he saw him with Marinette he knew that Luka would be a wonderful boyfriend to Marinette.

There they were. Sharing an ice cream while Luka played his guitar. Joy radiated from Marinette's face. He quickly looked away.

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

He couldn't take it anymore. Ever since he saw Marinette and Luka together in the park a flood of sad thoughts had invaded his mind. 

_ Nobody could ever love you.  _

_ You're a disappointment  _

_ A failure  _

_ A disgrace  _

_ Ladybug is better off without you and you know it. You're just too much of a coward to admit it,  _

He was surprised Hawk Moth hadn't tried to Akumatize him. Nevertheless he was grateful because he probably would have given in if he had.

Finally, he went to bed to try to get some sleep. He must've been really tired because as soon as he closed his eyes he dozed off… ...only to have a nightmare. 

A nightmare he had repeatedly after Desperada, but tonight it was a little bit different. 

**(Warning: This is kinda violent and sad. People...uh...die )**

~◇~◇~◇~◇~

_ He had been so happy that ladybug chose him, Adrien to be a hero he didn't think twice before accepting. He quickly regretted that choice when he saw Ladybug turn into smoke over and over again.  _

_ He tried to take his miraculous off but it was stuck. Then when he did "Second Chance" again he wasn't in the sewers. Instead, he was in Hawk Moth's lair. _

_ He watched helplessly as Hawk Moth stabbed his father in the heart. Ladybug was tied up to a chair, Mayura stood beside her pointing a gun at her head. All around him lay the bodies of his friends. Except for one. _

_ He turned to see Marinette charge at Hawk Moth. Marinette managed to take the knife from him and was putting up a good fight. Of course she was, that girl is amazing. Still, Hawk Moth was bigger, stronger, faster. He lunged for the knife that was laying a few feet away.  _

_ Adrien screamed at her to watch out, but it was too late. Marinette fell. He ran to her. Tried to stop the bleeding, but it was useless.  _

_ Marinette looked at him, pleading "Aspik, Adrien please...second...chance." he reached for his wrist but it was bare. He desperately tried to look for the bracelet.  _

_ "Oh, are you looking for this?" He looked up and saw Hawk Moth holding up the Miraculous. He lunged for it. "Didn't anyone teach you manners? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You can have it." He tossed it to him, but as he caught it he already knew.  _

_ The time had run out _

~◇~◇~◇~◇~

Adrien woke up panting, covered in sweat. 

No, no, NO!

"Kid! Breath with me okay? Everything is fine, it was just a nightmare." Plagg said. He didn't know what the nightmare had been, but he could guess it had to do with Aspik. "You're doing great, just take deep breaths."

Adrien started to calm down. "Thanks Plagg, I'm sorry if I woke you up. Today has been a rough day."

"Rough day? Kid you got your heart crushed into a million pieces! " Plagg exclaimed, "You know what? You need to learn to handle things like this better okay?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Adrien said. Could someone get used to heartbreak? 

" Look kid, I know that what you saw today was hard and you have gotten your heart broken a lot lately, but you shouldn't lose hope yet!"

"Plagg, They were on a date." Adrien explained. The mere thought made him want to throw up.

"So? They are not dating yet. If you really like Pigtails then stop moping and start planning." Plagg said, "Like I said, you need to woo her. Now you know you have competition." 

Adrien considered this. *You may have a point…Thanks Plagg. I don't know what I would do without you." Plagg looked proud of himself.  _ See Sugar Cube? I give great advice, he _ thought.

"Yeah, yeah I'm the best. I know. For now you need to get some actual sleep." Plagg said dismissively. 

"Good night plagg." Adrien said sleepily.

"Good night kid." Plagg waited until Adrien was sound asleep. Then he fazed through the window. He needed to see Sugar Cube.

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Gabriel Agreste was surprised when he felt a strong negative emotion in his own house. Especially when he learned it was Adrien's. It was the strongest emotion he had felt all day and if he was being honest, he actually considered Akumatizing him.

What kind of father was he? Instead of going to his room to make sure he was alright, he wanted to turn him into a monster.

That's why he needed Emily in his life. She was his light, and he couldn't bear another second of being without her.

_ Soon my love, we'll be together as a family.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor cinnamon roll. This is as agsty as it will get..I think. Wel, there be plenty fluff by the end so don't worry. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Stay safe and Stay Miraculous


	7. Day 7: Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is co-capitan of Team Adrienette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned an important lesson.  
> Its a bad idea to get distracted watching Lukanette videos while writing an Adrienette fanfic.  
> Seriously, I was about to ditch this and create Lukanette April.  
> But I didn't because of you guys ♡
> 
> ...and because I started watching Adrienette clips instead.

Tikki watched her holder as she slept. For the first time that week Marinette had gone to sleep peacefully. No tears streaked her face. No nightmares haunted her. 

Her "not a date" date with Luka had gone great. Tikki was overjoyed to see glimpses of Happy Marinette, she wasn't going to let anyone take that happiness away. 

~♡~

"No." Tikki said, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe it. Just when things were starting to get better for Marinette, Adrien had to make things complicated… again.

Plagg had tried to convince Tikki to help him set Adrien and Marinette together. Unfortunately, Tikki wasn't all too pleased with Adrien at the moment.

"Plagg, I know how important Adrien is for you. I know how hard it is to see them sad, but you need to understand that Adrien had his chance." Tikki explained, "I saw Marinette smile for the first time in  _ weeks,  _ and _ i _ f Luka is the one for her then I am not going to sabotage it." 

"Look Sugar Cube, I know Adrien can be dense, but he finally realizes the truth!" Plagg tried to get Tikki to understand. " Pigtails needs someone who understands her, not someone with a pretty song. If you let them reveal their identities they'll be able to trust each other better! Both of our kids are messed up, but they can help each other."

"You more than anyone should know how dangerous it is to reveal identities. You don't want history to repeat itself do you?" Tikki points out.

"Of course not! I don't want it to repeat which is why I insist that they need each other!" Plagg yelled. He didn't want Adrien to go through what had happened to Edwin. He and Amelia had been previous miraculous holders. Much like Adrien, Edwin had been oblivious to Amelia's love for him. Amelia tried to show her love by revealing her identity, but that had put her in danger. She was kidnapped, and when Edwin tried to save her he was killed.

Tikki was done. "I'm not putting a Ladybug in danger again! You know what happened! I'm not going to let it happen again."

Plagg huffed "Sugar Cube, the times have changed. We need to trust our holders and not some million year old dude."

_ Are they ready though? _ Tikki wondered.

Plagg seemed to read her mind "Remember Oblivio? You saw the picture! They had amnesia yet they knew they loved each other. They worked together like never before and defeated the Akuma." Plagg said, "They have proven that they can handle things individually . Can you imagine what they could do if they worked in tandem? "

"Don't they do that already? " Tikki asked, although she knew he was right.

"Their bond needs to be stronger, you know that. Marinette is a creation soul and Adrien is destruction. They balance each other." Tikki knew this, but Plagg needed to rant, "The problem is that they are too young and confused, so we need to help them get together. "

"You sound like Alya. I didn't know you were such an Adrienette shipper." Tikki giggled, "Fine, let's say I agree to this, which I haven't yet, what's your plan?" She asked. 

"Think of this as a first impression fix it. Adrien gets to know Marinette better and vice versa." Plagg explained. "Then they get together and reveal their identities. And boom! A new power couple."

"Alright, I'll help. But if Adrien hurts her he's going to find out who created the dinosaurs, the venomous snakes, and all the monsters of the sea." Tikki threatened. 

Plagg grinned. "Deal, so what do we do?"

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~ The Next Day ~❣~❣~❣~

It wasn't hard to find the letter. Plagg knew that Adrien kept random things that reminded him of Ladybug in a drawer. He just had to take the letter, place it near his school bag, and prepare a speech.

_ Tikki is a genius.  _

~♡~

Adrien didn't know how he was going to face Marinette at school. As Adrien packed his bag he noticed a pink piece of paper. It was the Valentine's day letter based on the poem he had written. 

He picked it up. A smaller piece of paper fell out. Huh, it was the post-it Marinette had written and stuck in his homework when he had missed class because of a shoot.

_ See you tomorrow at school  _

_ Love, your friend  _

_ Marinette  _

He remembered when he actually compared the handwriting with the poem. Like Marinette would actually like him enough to write a poem to him. It was like he hadn't even read the note. It literally said "your friend" after the "love". 

"What are you thinking about? " Plagg asked, popping seemingly out of nowhere, and stuffing his mouth with a piece of Camembert.

Adrien jumped "Oh my gosh, Plagg! You scared me. I was just thinking about this letter." He said while showing him the letter and the note. 

"Oh, you mean the letter Pigtails wrote for you?" Plagg asked, hoping Adrien would get the bait. He did.

"Plagg, I already told you Marinette didn't write it. Sure, the handwriting is similar but that's just a coincidence. " Adrien said exasperatedly. (Gibbs' rule #39)

"Okay, sure but can you explain why in the post-it Pigtails drew herself blowing you a kiss?" Plagg asked. Hook. Line. Sinker. 

Adrien just gaped for a moment. Then looked at the post-it. Plagg was right. There was a small doodle of Marinette blowing him a kiss. It even had a heart. The little spark of hope was getting lit up again. "Do you think this could mean-"

"That Pigtails likes you? I don't know kid, but you should talk with that DJ friend of yours. Maybe he knows." Plagg replied. 

That was actually a great idea. He would talk to Nino. If Nino tells him that Marinette does ,in fact, have a crush on him then he will talk to Marinette. If not, he will figure out a way to make her fall for him. This could actually work. 

_ Right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So re-watching some episodes I noticed that Plagg talks via cheese analogies. The problem is that I know nothing about cheese. Sorry :(
> 
> Anyway, what did you think? 
> 
> Stay safe and Stay Miraculous! ♡


	8. Day 8: Hair down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to sleep. If something doesn't make sense it's because I need sleeep.

Nino paced in front of the school's entrance. Adrien hadn't responded to a single text that weekend . Nino tried to call him and was sent to voicemail. He was starting to get really worried. Had something happened to him?

Also, Alya had spent the whole weekend stressing out. Apparently she was trying to figure out ways to help Marinette move on from Adrien. When he asked why Alya simply said that Adrien was taken and that he had basically gone on a date with Kagami. Marinette had even seen them kiss and so she was devastated. Nino's heart broke for his childhood friend. 

_ What? _ Adrien never told him about that. Though it did explain why Adrien had been acting so weird. It still hurt that Adrien hadn't told him. He needed to talk with Adrien ASAP. 

At last, Adrien's limousine parked in front of Collège Françoise Dupont. Nino rushed to meet him before he even got out. 

"Dude, what happened to you? You disappeared from the face of the earth. Are you ok?" Nino asked worriedly. 

Instead of responding Adrien asked, "Does Marinette have a crush on me?" Nino blinked. Adrien looked at him expectantly. His eyes sparkled with hope. Which was strange.

Nino couldn't believe it had taken Adrien that long to ask that question. Kagami had probably talked to him about it. Yeah, that made sense. Still he didn't know whether to tell him or not. He sucked at keeping secrets. 

Nino weighed his options. On one hand, Adrien was his best bro and Nino wouldn't lie to him. It seemed like the answer really mattered to him, and he probably needed to know since he was in a relationship.

On the other hand, if he told him the truth Alya would kill him. No, Alya would just severely injure him. Then she'd let Marinette kill him, and Nino knew that Marinette would make his death very slow and very painful. 

And then she would make it look like her Chat Noir doll did it.

So he freaked out and said. "Uh, I don't know dude. Maybe? I mean...uh..." Nino could see a bit of anger in Adrien's face.

"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe 'It's a yes or no question!" Adrien questioned. Then looked at him and pleated. "Please Nino, I really need to know."

_ I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. _

Nino sighed. "Fine! Yes she does, or she did… I honestly don't know right now since she was crying the other day." Crap, he shouldn't have said that last part. Now he was really going to die.

"Crying? What does that have to do with me? Oh my gosh, what did I do?" Adrien asked. He was starting to panic. He knew it was his fault when he saw Mari cry.  _ What had he done? _

_ Is this where it gets me?  _ (Haha)

It was official, Nino was going to die soon.  _ Goodbye world  _ he thought _. _ "Alya told me that Marinette had seen you with Kagami or something. Apparently, Marinette was really heartbroken about it, and Alya is helping her move on now...I think." Nino was unaware of the mess he created. "By the way, why didn't you tell me you were on a date with Kagami? Or that you are dating? " Nino asked. 

"What? We aren't dating. We are just friends besides-" Adrien trailed off as he brain processed what Nino said. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks when he connected the dots.

Nino turned to look at his best friend. Adrien was pale, his eyes were wide and his mouth was shaped like an 'o'. He blinked rapidly. Then quickly said "SorryNinoIGottaGoBye!" And ran off. Leaving a very confused Nino behind. 

_ What the…?  _

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

No, no, no, no, no

_ This can't be happening.  _

_ He was an idiot.  _

Memories flooded him.

The ice rink, he'd literally asked Marinette to third wheel. He couldn't imagine how much it hurt Marinette. He had been so inconsiderate of her feelings. The fact that Luka was there doesn't excuse it. If he wanted a date with Kagami he shouldn't have been a coward. He could have gone alone.

Same thing when they went to get ice cream at Andre's. He knew Andre was known for pairing up couples yet he asked Marinette to choose the flavors. Flavours that symbolized Marinette and him, Kagami and him, or Kagami and Marinette. Of course Marinette chose Kagami and him. She thought they were a couple. No wonder she left.

At the wax museum she ended up confessing to what she thought was a wax statue. She must've felt so embarrassed when he revealed it was him. He couldn't blame her for trying to save face by saying that it was a joke. Then he proceeded to talk about 'the girl he loved', and had been so confused as to why she seemed upset afterwards.

He knew what it was like to have an unrequited crush, but Ladybug was considerate of his feelings. She tried not to bring up her crush when he was around because she didn't want to upset him.

He on the other hand basically rubbed in Marinette's face that he had been interested in someone else. 

He couldn't excuse everything by saying he didn't know about her crush. As he thought about it, it had been pretty obvious. All the sweet gestures, the nervous stuttering, everything. 

Adrien walked into the classroom. His thoughts spiraling out of control. Then he looked up and saw her.

She was talking excitedly with Alya. Her hair was down. She looked absolutely gorgeous and happy despite all the grief he'd cost her. 

Adrien couldn't take it. He didn't care that he had class. It didn't matter. He ran out the door. Ran until he felt that his lungs were going to explode. Then sank to the floor, and started to cry.

  
_ Congratulations you idiot _ . He thought.  _ You have broken Marinette's heart over and over. Until you realized that you like her back. And now it's too late _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about one step forward and two steps back. 
> 
> What did you think? I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> Stay safe and Stay Miraculous! ♡


	9. Day 9: Alternate timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste is not just a friend. He is great friend. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh. I wanted to post this before 12 so it would actually be the day of. It's literally 12:01.
> 
> I'm going to cry.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what an alternate timeline is. So I searched it up and I still don't know what it is, but I ended up watching a video about the alternate timelines in Avengers Endgame so...

Marinette sometimes wondered about what would have happened if she'd left the Miraculous in Alya's bag. Would she have become Ladybug and then Guardian? Tikki had told her that she had a creation soul, so it was fate that she kept the Miraculous. 

Still part of her wished she didn't have that burden. She longed to be a normal carefree teenager. 

She also wondered what it would have been like if she'd never fallen for Adrien. She always thought that she would fall for Chat Noir. Now she knew she would be dating Luka instead.

Their time at the park had been wonderful. For the first time in weeks Marinette felt herself relax. Luka was great. He didn't push for information. He just listened to her when she wanted to talk, and played his guitar when she didn't. 

"Tikki, what do you think about Luka? Marinette asked her kwamii who was lying next to her on her bed. Both of them stared at the ceiling. 

Tikki promised Plagg she would help with the whole Adrienette thing. She needed to think very carefully what she was going to say next. "I think he is very sweet, but maybe you should give yourself some time to heal and figure out what's best for you.' _And give Adrien some time to figure life out._ She thought.

"Yeah, of course. I was just thinking about the possibility, in the future, of being with Luka." Marinette said. Mostly talking to herself. 

Still, Tikki responded. "Well if he makes you happy, then I approve. Just take your time. If he's the right one he'll wait for you until you're ready." Marinette's happiness mattered more than anything.

Plagg was right though. Every true Ladybug and Blackcat had a special connection . Although this connection could be completely platonic, Tikki knew Adrien and Marinette's was romantic. It would explain why they fell in some kind of love square when they first met.

This did not mean they were soulmates though. They could be with another person and be completely happy in that relationship. Each holder had the free will to choose who they wanted to be with.

Still, if the holders had a romantic bond it was because out of everyone else in the world they were the best match. They complemented each other the best, and as they got to know each other better their connection would become stronger.

~♡~

Marinette thought about what Tikki had said. She really did need time. When she fell in love with Adrien it had happened very fast. She became almost obsessed with Adrien, and it wasn't healthy. 

If she wanted to move on from Adrien and maybe consider being in a relationship with someone else she needed to fix that.

Adrien had been a great friend to Marinette despite how weird she acted around him. It was time she actually acted like a friend instead of a fan girl.

She owed him as much.

So she made a plan. Instead of avoiding Adrien she was going to talk to him more. Maybe figure out a way to get the four of them to hang out with his father's permission. 

Overall, be the good friend she was meant to be from the beginning.

_~_ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Adrien didn't like to lie, but he couldn't sit through class pretending to be fine. Like the guilt he felt wasn't killing him. So he called Nathalie and claimed to be sick instead. 

It was good because now he wouldn't have to face Marinette. The problem was that he wasn't supposed to do anything because he was sick. So he had nothing else to do but think about _it._

~♡~

Adrien wished he could time travel. He would go back in time and yell at his past self for being so stupid. He would warn him that Ladybug didn't like him and that he needed to accept this. Finally he would tell him to open his eyes and see what was in front of him. That the sweetest, most amazing girl had a crush on him.

But if _Avengers: Endgame_ was anything to go by then even if he did that it wouldn't help his timeline.

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her friendship nor her love. She deserved someone like Luka. Who was smart enough to appreciate Marinette from the very beginning. She deserved all the happiness in the world, and Luka could give her that.

Adrien was going to make sure she got it.

_~_ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Plagg couldn't believe it. He had worked very hard to try to cheer Adrien up, and to convince him to talk to Pigtails. Then DJ dude went ahead and ruined everything . 

Someone was going to find a piece of rotten cheese in their bag.

In the meantime he waited for Adrien to fall asleep so he could go and talk to Sugar Cube 

~♡~

"Hey, Sugar Cube! " Plagg whispered from the window. "We've got a problem."

Tikki floated over to him. The two of them flew to Marinette's balcony and sat in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, we do." Tikki confirmed. "Marinette is starting to like Luka. She asked me if it would be wise to date Luka."

"And Adrien is going to let her. No, he's probably going to set them up." Said Plagg.

"What do you mean?" Tikki asked.

'The kid found out about Marinette's crush." He explained. 

Tikki groaned and face palmed. "How did he react?" Tikki asked.

"Well, being the drama queen he is. He is doing the whole 'oh I don't deserve her' thing." Plagg responded with an eye roll. "He probably thinks Luka is the best for Marinette and will probably try to set them up."

Tikki smirked. "Then I guess we can't let that happen. Can we?" _Sorry Marinette but this is what's best for you._ Tikki thought.

Little did they know, Marinette was going to unknowingly make their job easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Adrien is sad and ships Lukanette as he drowns his sorrows by eating more croissants than humanly possible. Hehe 
> 
> So, what did you think? 
> 
> Stay safe and Stay Miraculous ♡


	10. Day 10: Charm Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: You've got a friend in me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!

Adrien clutched Marinette's good luck charm tightly against his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to daydream for a moment.

He imagined different scenarios with Marinette as his girlfriend. What they would do together. 

He would walk to her to school if he could. If Father didn't allow it then he would hug her as soon as he saw her. Right at the entrance, he wouldn't care about the onlookers.

They would get a second dance. He couldn't believe that he actually got a first. He knew he was going to cherish that memory for the rest of his life.

They would also get Andre's ice cream as often as they could. This time they would be the right flavors. 

He guessed Marinette would probably get chased by the press. Though they would mind as long as they were together. Also, Marinette was a master of disguise so it would be alright.

Adrien opened his eyes. Looked down at the charm, and smiled fondly before placing it between Jagged Stone's album, the one with Marinette's autograph, and the Valentine's Day letter.

He closed the drawer, locked it, and started to plan a way to get Luka and Marinette together. After all. both deserved to be happy. 

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

If there was one thing everyone knew about Marinette is that when she was determined to make something happen no one, absolutely no one, was going to stop her.

She really was a force to be reckoned with. If she had a goal she was going to obtain it. Well, except when it came to Adrien.

But that was  _ before _ .

She looked at Adrien's charm bracelet that was dangling on her computer and began to brainstorm.

_ Ways to become a better friend: _

  * _Give him advice if he needs it (even if it's about Kagami )_


  * Hang out more 


  * Figure out a way to convince Gabriel to let him hang out with them. (If she had to storm the gates then so be it.)


  * Make sure he gets all the homework when he's absent. 


  * Support him in everything he needs


  * Be able to talk to him without being an idiot. (Easy! Haha)



For now she would start with two and three. Marinette figured that Saturday would be the best day to invite Nino, Alya and Adrien over to her house. Since Adrien only had fencing lessons in the morning, which is something she knew because she had memorized his schedule even though she took it down, then all she needed to do was talk to Gabriel.

It shouldn't be too hard right? 

Wrong

She never thought it would be so hard to get Adrien to talk to her. She approached him when class had ended, but when he saw her coming he would excuse himself and disappear. When she asked Nino where he went he just responded with, "I don't know dudette, your guess is as good as mine."

Then when they were in the halls Adrien would actually turn around and run if he saw her. Marinette had no idea why.

It was getting on her nerves and she was starting to get frustrated. She couldn't get them to hangout if she couldn't ask Adrien if he even wanted to now could she?

_ Too bad  _ she thought 

She wasn't going to let that discourage her. She just needed backup. She was going for the big fish.

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Nino was ready to face his sentence.

He fidgeted as his girlfriend narrowed her eyes at him. She knew something was up. Of course she did, he could hide anything if his life depended on it. In which case it did. 

"What's going on with you? You seem very nervous about something. Is everything alright? " Alya asked, using the reporter voice he knew well. She wanted to appear sympathetic while at the same time getting the information she wants.

He couldn't hide anymore. "Umm, please don't be mad at me." He pleaded, which caused Alya to narrow her eyes even more in suspicion. "I may have told Adrien that Marinette had a crush on him." 

Nino braced himself for the explosion. 3…2...1… "You did WHAT?" Alya screeched. Looking absolutely furious. 

Nino tried to defend himself. "He asked me and I didn't know what to say! I'm sorry but you know I suck at keeping secrets. I couldn't lie to my best friend!"

"Wait, Adrien actually asked?"Alya asked, surprised, he nodded. "That's weird. Why now? Marinette isn't exactly the most subtle, but he didn't seem to notice anything. What tipped him off?" She wondered.

"I don't know but ever since I told him he's been acting very weird" Nino said. Alya started to pace around the room.

"You're right. He has been avoiding her. Why is that?" Alya asked. 

But before they could think of a reason both of their phones went off. They had been added to a group chat named;  _ Operation: You've got a friend in me. _

**_(Marinette):_ ** _ hey guys, i need some help with something. Can you meet me near Adrien's house in 20? _

**_(Nino):_ ** _ sure dudette! what 4? _

**_(Marinette):_ ** _ i'll tell u when we r there. _

**_(Alya) :_ ** _ don't worry gurl, we'll be there  _

**_(Marinette) :_ ** _ thx uwu _

Nino scratched his head. "What do you think she needs? What are we going to do at Adrien's place?" He asked.

Alya got her things."We'll have to find out." She smirked. "Don't think you're off the hook for telling him though. Mari's totally going to kill you."

Nino sighed, "I know."

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Despite Nino's protests and Alya trying to convince her not to do it she bravely faced the camera that was questioning her.

Was she going to ruin her chances of ever working at  _ GABRIEL?  _ Yeah, probably. 

Was it worth it? Absolutely. 

She had wanted to tell Gabriel how mediocre of a father he was since she'd met Adrien.

So, she was going to do the same thing that had gotten Nino Akumatized.

She was going to speak to Gabriel Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who creates group chats for no reason whatsoever.? Just me? Okayy
> 
> Do Adrien's daydreams sound familiar? 
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	11. Day 11: Video games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people!  
> So while I was writing this I remembered a story I had written in like 7th grade for a class. So I looked for it to read it and as I read it I remembered that I had basically based the characters on MLB.  
> So yeah, I wrote a fanfic for language arts and got a B

"Adrien isn't here." The monotone voice informed Marinette. She knew that. That's why she was there.

_ You got this!  _ She told herself.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Umm, I actually need to speak with Mr. Agreste. It's important." Marinette crossed her fingers behind her back.

The voice sighed "Please wait while I ask if he's available." 

Marinette wondered if it was Nathalie behind the camera.  _ Probably,  _ she thought. It must be hard to work for Gabriel Agreste. Despite the cool professional tone she always spoke in, Marinette could sometimes see the stress building up in her eyes when she saw her.

"Ms Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste is willing to talk to you. However, he has an important meeting in half an hour so please don't take long." With that the gates opened.

Marinette quickly walked towards the front door. As she got closer they swooshed open. Revealing Gabriel Agreste, as stoic as ever, standing on top of the staircase with Nathalie next to him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Agreste, I'm sorry for taking your time." Marinette started, she could feel her hands shaking. "I came here to ask for your permission to let Adrien come to my house tomorrow."

Gabriel furrowed his brows. "Then you should have asked Nathalie instead of wasting my time." He said dismissively. 

"True, but she would have said no without even asking you." Marinette replied. Fighting the urge to clench her fists.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. _Maybe he could make her upset enough to finally akumatize her_ he thought. "Adrien has many responsibilities. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Adrien also deserves a break." She interrupted. Just as he hoped she would. His first impression of Adrien's classmate had been a shy, clumsy girl. The girl in front of him though, seemed to be ready to fight. With the confidence that she was going to win.  _ She will make a great akuma, _ he concluded.

"Ms. Dupain-cheng, I've allowed you to keep contact with my son, but Lila Rossi has informed me that you're a bad influence on him" Gabriel said, he could feel her anger rise at the mention of the Italian girl. It was almost too easy. 

"Yeah, well lets just say that Lila has the tendency to stretch the truth." Marinette said, gritting her teeth.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?" He asked.. 

"All I'm saying is that you should decide for yourself, sir. Instead of relying on a teenage girl with a grudge." Marinette tried to calm down.  _ Get a grip,  _ she told herself,  _ you don't want to ruin this by flipping out.  _

To her surprise (and everyone else's) Gabriel chuckled. "Alright, if you convince me that Ms. Rossi is wrong and I can trust you then I will listen to your request. You have five minutes." He felt her anger turn into determination. It seemed like it was going to be harder to akumatize her than he'd hoped.

"Well for one, Lila has only been part of our class for a few months. She was gone traveling for half the time. She doesn't know the class all that well to throw accusations." She said. "Also, the first time she came here she lied to Nathalie to let her come with Adrien."

Gabriel looked amused. "Okay, and have you ever been akumatized?" He asked.

"No sir, I have not." She answered. 

"And how do I know you are not using my son for his fame? I'm aware you're a wannabe fashion designer, so how do I know you are not hoping he'll be your 'in' " He asked hoping to at least offend her enough to have the anger come back.

It didn't work. She just smiled and answered truthfully. "If I wanted fame right now I would have accepted Jagged Stone's offer to release my name to the press as the person who designed his clothes for his latest concert. Audrey Bourgeois herself offered to mentor me so I'm not looking for an 'in'. I honestly don't need to use Adrien to achieve my dreams Mr. Agreste."

Gabriel was surprised. He knew she wasn't bluffing. He sighed. "So what do you propose?"

Marinette's face broke into a grin. "I just want Adrien to be happy. So I was hoping you would give him a chance. He has proven to you that he can handle going to public school while fulfilling his responsibilities." She explained. "I think it would be fair to allow him to hang out with his friends more. I can assure you that we are a good influence."

He considered this. He still wanted to akumatize Marinette, but a little voice in the back of his head told him that the least he could do for his son, after everything, was to let him be with his friends.

"Very well, I will allow this. Nathalie what does Adrien have Saturday afternoon? He asked. Nathalie told him he actually didn't have anything after fencing. So he said. "Adrien will go to your house. He must be with his bodyguard at all times understood? 

"Yes sir, thank you so much." Marinette said, trying to contain her excitement.

"You're welcome Ms. Dupain-cheng, now please talk to Nathalie the next time you want to arrange something." The corners of his lips moved upwards.

"Of course sir, again thank you. I'm positive Adrien really appreciates it. Have a good rest of your afternoon." She said. 

"You too." He replied as she walked out. 

As soon as she was far enough from the mansion. She did a little victory dance.

_ She did it! _

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Adrien was confused. 

Nathalie had picked him up from fencing practice. He had expected them to head to his house since he had the afternoon free, but instead they turned the other way. 

_ Please, tell me we are not going to a photoshoot, _ he prayed. 

He was not expecting the Gorilla to park in front of the Dupain-cheng bakery. Now he wished he was going to a photoshoot. He had tried to avoid Marinette and there he was at her doorstep.

"Nathalie? What are we doing here?" He asked. 

"You are going to hang out with your friends. You will stay with your bodyguard. Your father expects you to be back home by 4:00pm. Understood? " She replied 

_ What?  _ Before he could ask though, he found himself ringing the bell at Marinette's front door. Someone opened the door and grabbed him. The gorilla followed behind.

"Nino? What's going on?" He asked, gosh he was so confused.

Instead of answering Nino dragged him to Marinette's room. A screen was set up, in front of it were four chairs. Each had a controller on it. 

The girls turned around. Marinette caught his eye. Adrien's breath hitched.

She smiled at him "Hi Adrien! Wanna play some video games?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Hate. Lila. And I don't need her in this story right? I might mention her, but she is currently laying in the bottom of a ditch for all I care.
> 
> So what did you think? 
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	12. Day 12: Piano lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a love -struck idiot but we love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's not actually 12:00am for once
> 
> Happy Easter everybody!

Adrien couldn't wipe off the love-struck grin from his face. He felt like he was floating ever since he left Mari's house. He didn't even complain when Nathalie told him she'd scheduled a piano lesson before dinner so he needed to practice.

He simply went to his room and started to play  _ Nocturne.  _ One of his favourites. He didn't even notice he was messing it up  _ badly. _ He played the wrong note, and sometimes just stopped and stared into the distance.

Instead of playing the piano he was playing what had happened in Mari's house on his head. Over and over. It had been the best afternoon of his life.

~♡~ Flashback ~♡~

_ "Hi Adrien! Wanna play some video games?" _

He did.

So he spent most of the afternoon trying to beat Marinette. He failed, but he honestly didn't care. 

They had a lot of fun. While they played Alya and Nino rooted for their respective best friend. Alya even tried to bet but Marinette wouldn't let her.

Marinette's parents kept coming with snacks, and Tom challenged Adrien. So the two played. Adrien could see where Marinette got her skills from. He was defeated.

When Adrien asked them how they convinced his father to let him be there they all looked at Marinette. She blushed and explained that she had gone to his house the day before and managed to convince Gabriel to allow it.

Adrien couldn't believe it. Though if there was someone who could persuade his father without lying it was Marinette. Afterall Marinette was their Everyday Ladybug. She was amazing and her superpowers were to do miracles.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Time flew and before he knew it he was saying goodbye and the Gorilla was nodding in thanks for the pastries they gave him as he devoured them.

~♡~

While the kids had fun Tikki and Plagg stayed in the balcony to chat while they ate the leftovers.

"So Sugar Cube, it looks like Pigtails has done our job for us." Plagg said as he searched for more cheese pastries.

Tikki giggled. "You're right, she says it's 'to become a better friend' but I think she still has feelings for him."

`Yeah. I'm going to try to talk with him, and tell him to just confess already." Plagg said. "It isn't  _ that _ hard for Camembert's sake!" 

"And if he doesn't?" Tikki asked.

Plagg grinned mischievously. "Then we'll lock them in a cupboard."

Tikki smiled. Maybe that could work.

~♡~ End of flashback ~♡~

Adrien hit the last note. He had to start over since he had done so badly and the second time he actually played beautifully. 

He heard someone clap. Adrien spun to see who it was. 

_ FATHER?  _

Gabriel walked towards him. "Good job son, I see you've been practicing. Nathalie please cancel the lesson. We are going to have dinner."

Adrien looked at his father in shock.  _ What?  _ He had never done something like that. Of course Adrien wasn't going to question it. So he followed his father into the dining room.

"Your friend came yesterday to talk to me." Gabriel said. "We came to the agreement that if you do what you're asked to do responsibly then I will allow you to see your friends more often." 

Adrien snapped up to look at him. His face broke into a joyous smile. "Thank you father! I won't disappoint you." 

They ate their dinner in a rather comfortable silence. Then Adrien went to his room.

"Can you believe it Plagg? Marinette convinced my father to-" He stopped when he remembered he didn't actually thank her properly. "Oh my gosh I have to thank her! Plagg claws out!"

He leapt out the window without even thinking about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this short? ..Maybeee. I'm sorry.   
> The next two chapters will be marichat btw.. well kinda.
> 
> Anyways
> 
> I hope you liked it. Please comment. Comments keep me alive. Even if you tell me you want to kill me.
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	13. Day 13: Scarf reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty on a... balcony? With his princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. I just wanted to sleeeep.

Chat Noir vaulted from roof to roof. Until finally he caught the scent of freshly baked croissants. So he landed on Marinette's balcony carefully hoping she was home.

She was. From what he could see it looked like she was knitting something. He lightly tapped her window but she was too concentrated to hear. 

He tapped on her window a bit harder. He was honestly very surprised when Marinette opened the trap door with a baseball bat in hand. He couldn't blame her. It had been about three months since his last visit so she probably wasn't expecting him that night.

"Oh! Sorry Princess for scaring me you. It's just me." He said while holding his hands up.

Marinette looked at him and visibly relaxed. "Chat Noir, what are you doing here?" She said, eyeing him suspiciously. _What was he doing there?_ _Oh right, thanking her for something she did for Adrien not Chat Noir._

He messed up, and now he needed an excuse. "Uh, I was just… checking on my favorite civilian!" He said. 

Marinette didn't buy it. "Yeah, sure you flirty cat. Well, I suppose you can come in. I know it's been a while but it's getting cold." At his hesitation she said, "There's cookies if you'd like."

"Say no more Princess." He said as he held the trapdoor for her. Then he followed her inside. He looked at his surroundings. Marinette was right. It had been a while since he had been inside her room. As he glanced around he noticed all the pictures of him had been removed. 

That made his heart ache, and he remembered what he had thrown away. What he couldn't get back.

"So kitty, are you going to tell me what you were doing outside my window? " she asked while she picked up the project she was working on.

"Like I said. I wanted to make sure you were alright and that no akuma was outside your window hoping to go on a date with you." He responded.

Marinette laughed. "You'd be surprised kitty. I get one of those like every other week." She joked. Though Chat  _ wouldn't  _ be surprised if it was true. Probably every single person in Paris who was around their age had fallen for Marinette at some point.

He was no exception.

~♡~

After some time the two of them got in a comfortable silence. Chat watched while Marinette worked, but then he got a bit restless, so chat couldn't resist but start to play with the yarn sitting on the floor near the chaise he was sitting at.

It was so soft, and a bit familiar. He was so caught up playing with it he didn't notice how he was starting to get really tangled in it.

Or how Marinette had stopped what she was doing to glare at him. Marinette cleared her throat. Startled, Chat jumped. He didn't jump very high though since he was being held down by the tangled yarn. "Chat Noir what did I tell you about playing with my yarn?" Marinette scolded,but she couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips .

Especially after he looked at her like a toddler who had been caught. "To not do it?" Chat replied sheepishly. 'If you tell me where you got it I can get you a new skein." He offered. 

Marinette just shook her head and sighed. "Don't worry about it. I've got more of that yarn. I used it to make my friend a birthday present so I bought a lot of it to make more matching presents." 

Chat couldn't help but be curious about the present she made with that familiar yarn. Before he could think about it he blurted, "Really? Who was it for?" 

Her smile disappeared. A shadow crossed over her face for a moment. Marinette chuckled humorlessly "Oh, yeah another one of my big fails." Chat furrowed his brow in confusion. So Marinette explained, "I made Adrien a scarf. Nathalie must've told him it was from his father because the next day he was so happy about his father giving him something that was not a pen."

Wait, WHAT? Chat was torn between being ecstatic that it was from Marinette and disappointed it hadn't actually been from his father. 

"You told him it was from you right? He asked even though he already knew the answer. She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell him it was from you?"

Marinette smiled, this time it was a sad smile he didn't want to see again, as she said. "You should have seen his face. He looked so happy. I am not going to take that from him."  _ Too late _ Chat thought. 

Chat comforted himself by remembering that although his father hadn't given him that scarf he was still trying to be a better father. After all he  _ did  _ promise to let him hang out with his friends more. "You're too good for this world Marinette." Chat said truthfully.

Marinette's face flushed. "Oh shush! Now enough about Adrien. What do you want to do? As soon as I finish this we can play a game or something." She said as she went back to her project.

"Sounds great! I don't have anything to do anyway." Chat replied. Then went back to playing with the yarn.

Marinette smiled at his antics. She petted his head making him purr. Marinette laughed, "Oh you silly cat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I have to catch up again. Oopps.


	14. Day 14: Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shushh. The princess is sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another short chapter. Hehe.

Chat Noir couldn't stop blushing.

Marinette clung to him like he was her new favorite stuffed animal. Her hands were on his hair making him purr. 

That made her fall asleep even more.

~♡~

While Marinette finished her project they talked about random stuff like school, hero stuff, and other things. Chat resisted the urge to ask her about Luka, or himself for that matter. Instead he asked her what she was planning to do over the weekend. He hoped she wouldn't say she was going on another date with Luka. Instead Marinette mentioned how she wanted to see Frozen 2 with the girls. She told him that she had really liked the first movie. 

Then he told her he had actually never seen Frozen, or any other Disney movie for that matter. So after telling him he hadn't had a childhood Marinette made it her personal goal to make him watch every single Disney movie created.

Starting with Frozen of course. They didn't get very far though. Marinette fell asleep by the time Elsa had revealed she had powers, and she seemed to think he was a very comfortable pillow.

At first he tried to move away without waking her up. As he scooched back she snuggled closer to him. Her head lay on his shoulder almost buried in his hair.

After a while he just stopped fighting and let her sleep. The movie was starting to get interesting anyway, so he watched it. His cheeks were coated in pink because of the closeness. Her hands had found their way to his hair.

_ Purrrrrrrr _

Chat smiled. There was a growing feeling in his chest that he couldn't put a finger on what it was. He felt happy, relaxed and….. well he didn't know what else but he loved it.

Then the movie finished, and Chat froze. He looked at the sleeping girl next to him. Marinette had fallen deeply asleep next to him so as carefully as could he picked her up and laid her on her bed. He brought his fingers to his lips and then touched her forehead. Marinette smiled in her sleep.

_ She looked so cute. _

Then he looked around her desk for a post-it and a pen to leave her a note. He found what he was looking for then scribbled down;

_ Purrincess,  _

_ Thank you for the cookies, they were wonderfur. The movie was purritty clawesome too.  _

_ We'll have to watch the other movies some other day.  _

_ Sleep well, _

_ Chat Noir  _

He signed it with a little paw print next to his name, and placed the note on top of her stuffed cat's head.

Then looked at her one last time before climbing onto the balcony.

Before going home he looked at the full moon. He had never realized how beautiful it was.  _ Just like Marinette  _ he thought, but there was one difference. Marinette didn't need to reflect the light from the sun. No, she created her own light.

Then she gave that light to other people. She gave every person a little bit of her light like a little star. Bringing happiness to their lives. She brought happiness to his life. He couldn't risk losing it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write the chapters I have to catch up on. I'm like falling asleep while I write so I have a spray bottle to spray myself on the face if I try to sleep. Send help. Lol.
> 
> So, I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous, ♡


	15. Day 15: Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't take bullets....please.
> 
> Stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a newfound respect for those who are homeschooled. I think that It's so hard to be able to concentrate when I'm in a video class. 
> 
> But anyway, good job people

"You see, kid? You have to stay interrupting me or you'll end up-" Plagg looked at him. "You know what? If I got a dollar for every time you get that 'I'm in love with a blue eyed, dark haired badass girl' look I could buy my own Camembert." He complained.

Adrien couldn't even deny it. He probably had a type, but Marinette was different. He couldn't figure out why though. He loved Ladybug and probably still will for a very long time, but since he thought of Marinette as something more than a friend his heart felt… wel he didn't know. It was different than when he thought of Kagami, or even Ladybug.

"So kid? Are you done with the whole 'I don't deserve her' act?" Plagg asked. Pulling him out of his thoughts."If so please let me know because then you'll finally do something about it and I can have peace." 

"It's not an act! Like I said, I had my chance. She now likes Luka." Adrien explained, not only to Plagg but to himself as well. "There's nothing I can do about it. "

"Yes there is." Plagg stated. "You can confess your feelings to her and see how she responds."

Adrien looked at Plagg like he had grown another head. Then scoffed "Yeah! Great idea. I'll do that, but I already know how she'll respond. She'll slap me and call me an idiot. The end." He said sarcastically and finished that statement with jazz hands.

Plagg rolled his eyes and groaned . "Why are you such a drama queen? You've confessed to Spots like a million times, and look at you! Your fine! I'm sure if you confess to Pigtails you'll live."

"Why does everyone think it's so easy? Do you realize how hard it is to get rejected? Every day I told Ladybug that I loved her and Every. Single. Day. She played it off as a joke." Adrien burst out. The frustration he was feeling was starting to exhaust him. ""Plus, much like with Ladybug. I'm fine with just being her friend. I'm not going to risk it. Not with Marinette. I just have to move on and let her be happy.

"But will  _ you _ be happy?"Plagg asked. That made him pause. "You know kid, you literally took a ton of bullets for Ladybug. Why? Because you love her. I know you're willing to sacrifice yourself for those whom you love. That's your nature.

"But sacrifices aren't just throwing yourself in front of Ladybug when she's going to get hit. It's also putting your heart on the line in hopes of being happy someday. You have done that as well, but now you realize Ladybug wasn't the one. How are you so sure Marinette isn't the right one?"

"I don't know Plagg. It just hurts so much I don't know if I want to be hurt again. Marinette's friendship means a lot to me I don't want to lose everything ." Adrien admitted. "I was stupid enough to be blind to her crush, and yes, she deserves better."

Plagg wished Tikki was there. She would know what to do. All he could think of was slapping him. Which probably wouldn't help. 

Plagg could still see the pain in his eyes "I'm sorry kid. I wish I could be of more help. I don't know a lot about humans. If you ever need some help with something cheese related then give me a call." Plagg joked. Trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Adrien laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out tomorrow." He concluded with a yawn,

"Sure kid, but please think of what I said okay?" Plagg requested.

Adrien sighed. "Yeah, I will. Good night Plagg." Plagg didn't answer since he had already fallen asleep.

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Marinette had a wonderful dream. She had found a cat on her way home from school. It was black with beautiful green eyes. It reminded her of Chat Noir so she named it kitty noir. She had cuddled with it until his purrs made her fall asleep. 

That's when she woke up. It took her a second to register what had happened the night before. So Chat had visited her, they were watching a movie, she fell asleep while watching it, and Chat must've carried her to bed.

Yeah, that made sense… wait… SHE FELL ASLEEP ON CHAT NOIR! 

Marinette was starting to freak out. Not only that but the cat from her dream was probably Chat Noir. Marinette buried her face on her hands not wanting to think of what she did while she slept. Chat probably hated her.

As she continued freaking out Tikki took the note Chat had written and showed it to Marinette. As she read it she calmed down.

"Oh, that silly cat. Why do you think he came in the first place?" She asked Tikki.

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to tell you something?" Marinette considered this. Then she saw her alarm clock. 

"Forget Chat! Tikki I have to get ready! I only have half an hour to get to school!" 

Tkki giggled at her holder. "Marinette don't forget that you're trying to prove to Mr Agreste that you're trustworthy. You need to get to school early!"

"Oh my gosh I'd forgotten about that!" Marinette said while brushing her teeth. "By the way do you think Nathalie likes macaroons or chocolate chip cookies better?"

"Macaroons definitely." Tikki responded. Marinette nodded in agreement.

_ Okay, it's now or never,  _ Tikki thought 

"Marinette? Don't you think Adrien was acting a little bit weird yesterday? " Tikki asked. 

Marinette stopped doing her hair. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

There was no backing out now. "Yeah, he seemed really nervous around you." Tikki explained.

She hadn't expected for Marinette to start laughing. "Hahaha, Tikki! You're starting to sound like me!" She doubled over. "It's probably nothing." 

Tikki sighed in defeat. "Okay if you say so."

Marinette got her backpack. "Yup. Now let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much blindness I can take. Things are going to start to happen. Maybe.
> 
> Oh! And btw I finally found the Marichat May calendar. I think I might do one-shots for it. I don't know though. 
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	16. Day 16: Rejected heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hope is a delicate thing.  
> A dangerous thing.”
> 
> ― Ally Carter, Take the Key and Lock Her Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!

He had been rejected so many times people thought he'd grown used to it, but rejection isn't like a poison you can build tolerance to. Instead, It slowly shredded his heart. No matter how much he tried to sew it back together, little pieces were lost each time.

He didn't want to lose more pieces. He was afraid he would eventually lose himself.

But there was a little voice in the back of his head that said  _ What better person to help you mend your heart than Marinette?  _

The voice was called hope. 

Adrien faced villains almost regularly, but nothing could scare him more than feeling hope. After all it helped.

After his mother disappeared he hoped he would one day wake up and find her outside his door. She would explain that she simply got lost. They would laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and then they would be a happy family once again. 

His father would once again be the fun, loving father he had been. Everything would be good once again. For nearly a month every morning Adrien would open the door to his room waiting to find her on the other side.

He obviously never did. It was easier to just finally admit to himself that she probably wasn't ever going to come back.

He hoped everyday that Ladybug liked him. He dreamed that after he told Ladybug he loved her she would throw herself onto his arms and tell him she loved him too. Then they would kiss and they would later have a happy family together. 

Instead, Ladybug would remind him she liked someone else. She would dismiss his attempts to impress her, or scold him for not being focused on the fight.

So being hopeful made him get hurt, but he also really wanted to think that he still had a chance with Marinette. 

Was it worth it? 

Yes. If there was a slight chance that Marinette would become his girlfriend then he was willing to do anything, and if he got rejected again then he prayed he would be able to bounce back eventually.

So he made up his mind. He would try to act normal in class and then he would wait for the right moment to tell her how he felt. 

It couldn't be that hard. Right? 

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Marinette couldn't stop thinking about Chat's visit. It really had been long since his last visit. 

He had been very upset because she had rejected him as Ladybug again. She was in a bad mood that day so kind off snapped at him. 

She felt so bad afterwards. Especially after finding him curled up in a corner of her balcony. She tried to confront him, but after some time he just left. She hadn't seen him again, as Marinette, until last night. 

He seemed to be feeling better. Which was a relief because after the whole thing that happened with Adrien she couldn't imagine how Chat felt after _ she _ rejected him. Over and over again. 

She understood why Chat insisted even after she told him she liked someone else. Even now after seeing Adrien with Kagami her heart still sped up when they touched, or when their eyes met.

Now after his visit, Marinette wondered if she made a mistake when she rejected Chat. 

_ No! Don't go there! You are moving on from Adrien and Luka has been there for you when no one else was. Now it's not the time to be thinking about another guy.  _ She scolded herself. 

She still felt guilty.

So she felt determined to now not only be a good friend to Adrien, but also be a better partner to Chat. She needed to be more considerate of his feelings. He was a human being after all. Even though he joked a lot that didn't mean he didn't get hurt.

Marinette swore that she was never going to hurt her kitty like that again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor cinnamon roll. Is he going to confess? 
> 
> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	17. Day 17: Life swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!

Adrien tried his best to keep his cool, but he had become all too aware of Marinette's presence behind him. He knew he was being ridiculous but he felt like he was being watched. He felt self conscious of every movement he made. 

It was getting very distracting. So he wasn't really paying attention to what Mme Bustier was saying. Until he heard her say, "Now I want you to work with the person who sits behind you for the activity we are going to do alright? "

He blamed Plagg for his bad luck. Why did this happen to him? Today of all days. 

He turned around to face Marinette. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ready sunshine?" Adrien felt his face heat up. He's brain forgot how to function. Was he supposed to take Alya's seat? Oh what he wouldn't give to have it be like it was before. When Marinette was the one who got flustered.

"Uh, yeah." Adrien cleared his throat. "I mean yes. Alya, should we switch spots?" Alya nodded. Adrien tried to gather his belongings, but he ended up dropping everything. 

He felt everyone staring at him. Marinette rushed to help him pick everything up. Eventually he managed to sit down. 

Mme Bustier clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay class, so what you're going to do is write about three paragraphs describing what you think your life would be like if you were the other person. You're only allowed to ask your partner five questions about themselves. Then you're going to share what you wrote with your partner and they are going to decide if your description was accurate. "

_ Well this is going to be interesting,  _ Adrien thought, and started to write. 

~♡~

Marinette ignored Tikki's 'I told you so' look as she helped Adrien pick up his books. Just because he dropped his things it didn't mean Adrien was acting nervous around her. Right?

As Mme Bustier explained the activity Marinette thought about the text Luka sent her. He told her he was going to London Saturday to check out the music school he wanted to go to. He asked her if she wanted to watch a movie once he got back on Sunday. 

She hadn't replied yet.  _ Was it too soon? Was it a date?,  _ she wondered. 

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed everyone had started to write. Crap, now she didn't know what to do. 

Luckily Alya had been keeping an eye for her because when she looked at her phone Marinette saw that Alya sent her the instructions.

Apparently she had to write about what her life would be like if she was Adrien. 

Interesting. 

~♡~ 

Five paragraphs.

He ended up writing five paragraphs about how great his life would be if he was Adrien Dupain-cheng. He honestly took his frustration out on the paper. 

Marinette on the other hands was having a hard time trying to imagine what it would be like if Gabriel was her father. She shuddered at the thought. She tried to write as honestly as she could without offending Adrien. 

Now they just had to read it to each other

"So do you want to start?" Marinette asked

"Um, okay," Adrien said. "So, I think if I were you life would be pretty great because your parents are awesome, and um they own a bakery so it would be nice to be able to eat pastries without worrying about the diet I'm on. Uh, yeah." Adrien said trying to cover up what he actually wrote. He didn't want her to read his rant.

"Oh, well uh thanks?" Marinette said, they both chuckled awkwardly. "So I think it's cool that you're a model and your father is a fashion designer, but I think it would be hard to be you because I can't imagine losing my mother. Also your dad kind of sucks and I wouldn't be able to deal with the pressure of being a model."

Adrien gaped at her, honestly didn't expect for her to be able to see all of that. Most people just assume that because his father is rich that his life is amazing.

At his silence panic washed over Marinette. She was worried that she'd offended him. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No! Don't worry Marinette you're actually right. Don't feel bad" Adrien said. 

Marinette smiled at him. "But hey! Remember your dad agreed to let you hang out with us now so things can get better right?" 

"Oh right! I forgot to thank you for convincing him! Thank you so much Marinette you have no idea how much it means to me." Adrien exclaimed.

Marinette blushed. "Oh, don't worry about it! That's what friends are for right?" 

Adrien saw his opening. This was his chance! 

"Oh no, I have to pay you! How about I invite you to lunch? To show my gratitude." Adrien offered.

Marinette shook her head vigorously. "No Adrien , you really don't have to."

"I want to. Please, it's just lunch." Adrien crossed his fingers hoping she'll accept. It would be perfect. He would invite her for lunch and there he would tell her he likes her. If she rejects he can suffer and be prepared to see her on monday.

"Alright, but nothing fancy." Marinette agreed.

Adrien stopped himself from jumping and doing a victory dance. He mentally cheered though. Now he needed to prepare-

"Adrien and Marinette can you two come up here and share what you learned with the class please." Mme Bustier called.

"Yes Mme Bustier," they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he going to do it???  
> I guess you'll find out... not tomorrow hehehe
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	18. Day 18: Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, honey, just shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret everything and nothing at the same time.

"Um, Marinette. I just wanted you to know that I am in love with… you. I know that you had a crush on me and that you have Luka now, but I thought you should know. 

I know I missed my chance. I wish I could go back in time so I could tell my past self to take off his blindfold of stupidity and realize how lucky he is that the most amazing girl in the world loved him.

I'm so sorry for hurting you Marinette. I really hope you find happiness, but you need to know that I love you, since this is probably the last chance I'll get then, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

Adrien heard someone clapping. "Wow kid, that was probably worse than the poem you wrote for Spots." Plagg said as he appeared next to Adrien's reflection on the boy's bathroom mirror.

"Was it that bad?" Adrien asked, already regretting inviting Marinette for lunch. In fact he was starting to regret all of his life choices. 

"I don't know. I mean it was pretty good, but I think you should speak from the heart instead of rehearsing a script. " Plagg replied. 

"You are right Plagg. I'll tell her how I feel. I don't need to practice what I'm going to say. " Adrien agreed. "Now let's go to class before someone comes looking for me. " he said as he looked at his watch.

Two hours until he had lunch with Marinette. Adrien wiped his sweaty hands with his jeans. He hoped he could actually make it until then. 

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

"I'm sorry Alya, but I can't go with you guys for lunch. I'm having lunch with Adrien. " Marinette said apologetically. 

Alya froze. Then spun to look at her best friend. "What! Why are you having lunch with him? Why are you not freaking out right now? Oh right, nevermind." Alya took a deep breath then asked. "Seriously though, how did this happen?"

"It's nothing, really. Adrien just said he wanted to thank me for helping him with the whole thing with his dad. We are just having lunch as friends. Nothing more than that." Marinette assured her.

Alya stayed unconvinced. "Right girl, if you say so. I guess it would be alright if the girls and I stay close. Not to spy or anything. Just to make sure that everything is going well."

"No! I mean. That won't be necessary. " Marinette told her, shaking off her worry "What's the worst that could happen? " 

_ Spoke too soon.  _

  
  


_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

They both decided on a small coffee shop instead of a restaurant. Marinette had brought pastries with her so they ended up having a sandwich with a croissant and coffee .

At first the silence was very awkward. Adrien was starting to freak out. Should he say something? What should he say? 

As he struggled to think of a conversation topic Marinette broke the silence. "So, are you excited for the fashion show next month?" She asked. 

Of course, fashion, he could talk about fashion, no problem. "Oh yeah! Father has been very busy working on a secret project. Apparently, he's going to reveal what it is on the fashion show. " He confided. 

Marinette's eyes widened. Then they sparkled in excitement. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait! Do you have any idea what it is? " She asked, he shook his head. "Oh well, I wonder what it will be though!" Then she proceeded to rant about the new line released by  _ GABRIEL'S  _ competitors. 

He tried to follow but he couldn't stop thinking about what he was about to do. He needed to confess now before he chickened out. "Uh, Marinette? I need to tell you something."

"Sure Adrien, what is it? " she said, tilting her head in curiosity , but just as he opened his mouth to tell her, her phone started to ring. He glanced at it. 

_ Luka _

Adrien's heart sank. He felt something burn inside him. The determination he had to tell her how he felt had turned into bitterness. 

"You should answer that." He told her trying to keep his emotions at bay. Hawk Moth was around after all. 

"Oh, don't worry I'll just text him later. " She said nonchalantly. "I haven't answered his text from this morning. He wanted to know if I wanted to go to watch a movie. I'm waiting to see if Alya needs me to babysit so I can respond."

Something snapped inside of him. "You should still answer. You don't want to leave your boyfriend hanging. " He muttered. 

Pure confusion was written all over her face. "Luka is not my-"

Adrien interrupted. "You know, you never told me you were dating. It was rather fast don't you think?" He continued not realising what he was saying. "I mean you haven't known him for very long. I mean, not as long as you've known me. I guess he is 'hot' but wh-"

"Excuse me? I'm going to stop you right there." Marinette snapped. "I don't know what had gotten into you, but-"

"What? All I'm saying is that your relationship happened very fast." He grumbled.

"Oh, that's  _ rich  _ coming from you." Marinette lashed out, hurt. "What about Kagami. One minute she was  _ trying to kill _ you and the next you two were making out."

"Well if you're jealou-" Adrien started. 

"Just stop! Okay? Before you say something you'll regret. First of all I'm not dating Luka, and if I was then it would still be none of your business!" Marinette cried, then took a deep breath to try to calm down. "I don't understand why you're upset, but you are going to think very carefully of what you're going to say next."

Adrien simply crossed his arms and glared.

"Fine, be that way." Marinette stood up and grabbed her things. "I better go, have a good day Adrien." She said in a tone so cold Adrien shuddered.

Then she turned on her heel and left him there, sitting alone in a coffee shop with pastries and cold sandwiches on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm sorry. Were you hoping for sweet pastries with fluffy whipped cream? I must've gotten the wrong order. Oopps.
> 
> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	19. Day 19: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry again for posting this so late.
> 
> Btw I made my first Tumblr post and is for this chapter. I attempted to draw something but now I kind of regret everything.
> 
> But if you want to see it then this is the link...
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pawsitivelymiraculous

Oh no, no, no, no.

He had messed up, big time. Why did he mess everything up? If he'd just kept his cool Marinette wouldn't be running away from him.

He couldn't blame her, he had been a complete jerk. The moment he saw the name 'Luka' on her phone he just lost it. His brain stopped working properly and he went off. He had pushed her away. Destroying their friendship, cataclysmed it.

And for no reason whatsoever. She literally told him she wasn't with Luka, but chances are that she was going to be with him soon. He had accidentally ensured that it would happen. That had been his goal when he found out about her crush, hadn't it?

If he had a bit of human decency then he would let her go. Let her be happy with Luka, but there was a small part of him, the selfish part, wanted to run after her. Tell her how much he loved her. 

Yeah, he loved her, he realized, it wasn't just a crush. If the butterflies he had felt followed by the joy he felt when Mari totaled to him was something to go by then it was definitely more than just a crush. So he debated whether he should follow her or not. That's when Plagg came out from his hiding spot.

"It would have been better if you'd told her what you practised in the bathroom." Plagg said, his expression grim. "So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, Plagg. I want to go after her, but would that be the right thing to do?" Adrien asked.

Plagg shrugged "I don't know kid, just follow your heart. Go and apologize at least. Then if you think it is appropriate then tell her." He replied. 

"You're right, let's go!" Adrien said with a newfound determination. He quickly gathered his things and ran towards the Dupain-cheng bakery.

~♡~

"Sorry Adrien, Marinette isn't here. She said she was going to have lunch with a friend. " Sabine informed him. 

"Thank you Mrs. Cheng. I'm sorry for bothering you." Adrien said, walking out of the bakery. 

"Feel free to come back honey! I'll let Marinette know you stopped by. " Sabine called after him.

He walked towards the school. Then he took out his phone to call Nino. Maybe he would know where she went. 

After three rings Nino answered. "Yo dude. What's up?" 

"Hi Nino, where are you right now? " he asked.

"Uh, I'm at Alya's place, why?" Nino replied. In the background Adrien could hear Alya talking with her sisters.

"Can I talk with Alya, please." Adrien said. Hopefully she would know where Marinette was. Nino handed his phone to his girlfriend.

"What's up sunshine?" Alya greeted. "How's Marinette?" She asked.

"Oh, I was hoping you would know. She ran off and I can't find her." Adrien told her.  _ Bad idea. _

"WHAT? What happened? What did you do?" Alya asked, you could hear the worry in her voice. 

Adrien felt bad but he was wasting his time, he needed to look for her instead of chatting with Alya. So without thinking about the consequences he hanged up on her.

Adrien kept walking, he went to the park where he'd seen her as Multimouse, but she wasn't there. He was starting to panic. All the worst possible scenarios ran through his head. 

_ What if she..?  _ He shook his head to clear the thoughts, he needed to focus. Not freak out.

He continued to aimlessly wander around the city looking for Marinette. His phone kept ringing. Texts from both Alya and Nino as well as from Nathalie flooded his notifications. He turned off his phone. His number one priority was to find Marinette. He didn't need distractions.

Then it started to rain. Adrien cursed his luck. He had considered transforming into Chat Noir, but nothing bothered him more than getting wet while being Chat. So he braved the rain and kept looking.

As he walked back towards the Dupain-cheng bakery he saw a flash of red out the corner of his eye.  _ Ladybug.  _ He tried to follow her, but he was too slow. By the time he rounded the corner Ladybug was already gone. 

It didn't matter anyway. He'd found Marinette. Relief washed over him.

He watched as Marinette walked hurriedly down the street hiding under her umbrella. He sprinted towards her. 

"Marinette!" He yelled.

Marinette froze. Turn to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Then she turned again and took off.

Adrien ran after her. "Marinette, just listen to me!" Adrien begged, as he tried to catch up with the fleeing girl.

Marinette spun. "No! I'm through listening. Just... leave me alone." She continued to run.

"Mari, please, Slow down." Adrien said, as they neared the Eiffel Tower "I'm sorry for what I said, okay? I just freaked out because I was going to tell you that..." Adrien trailed off, unable to tell her the truth.

"What, Adrien? Please do tell me what made you criticize my love life and my 'relationship' with Luka" Marinette snapped.

"I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you! "

Marinette stopped. "What?" She whispered, her voice trembled.

Here goes nothing…

"Yes Marinette, I'm in love with you. I can't believe I said those things to you Marinette, and I am  _ so _ sorry. When I saw that Luka was calling you, I just kind of lost it. It's still no excuse for hurting you." His voice cracked at the last part. "When I asked you to have lunch with me I was determined to tell you how I felt, but I froze. 

"In this past week I've come to realize how stupid I was not tho see it before but, you are one of the most important people in my life Marinette. I can't bear the thought of losing you. " His cheeks were wet, and Adrien knew it wasn't from the rain. "Please tell me you forgive me. Even if you don't mean it I will not be able to sleep at night thinking you hate me. Like I said, you're so important to me." Then the thing he was missing, the one thing he couldn't explain, came to him. 

_ Warmth. _

"You're my light, Marinette, you're my  _ warmth _ . After my mom disappeared my father shut down and shut me out, so I was left alone. Then I met you. At first we got off on the wrong foot, but you were willing to hear me out. From that very moment I knew you were special. In my ignorance I thought you were 'just a friend', but you're so much more than that. You literally light up the room when you walk in. You bring everyone love and joy. You give me the warmth and care my own father couldn't. 

"I don't deserve your friendship, much less your heart. But you need to know that I _love_ _you_ Marinette. With all my heart. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww. About time lol.
> 
> Now here's the thing. Apparently I don't know how to read. So when I was planning this I didn't see that day 20 was "photo shoot " and now if I add it it will throw things off.
> 
> So there are two options.
> 
> 1.) Either Adrien gets dragged off by Nathalie to a photo shoot before Marinette can react and then Thanos snaps and half the universe disappears taking Adrien from us.
> 
> 2) or we all pretend Day 20 doesn't exist.
> 
> What do you say?
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	20. Day 21: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, so I'm sooo sorry for being this late. I actually got grounded and my parents only let me use the computer for school.
> 
> Also
> 
> Iron man has snapped day 20 from existence. (Thank you Shadowknight763)

~♡~ Earlier ~♡~

Tears streamed down Marinette's face.  _ What was that? What did just happen?  _ Marinette was so confused. 

She thought they were having a good time. She was not expecting Adrien react that way when Luka called her. He sounded kind of hurt when he started to rant about how she and Luka had just met and were going too fast, but Marinette was too mad to care.

_ He had no right to talk to her like that _

Marinette clenched her fists as she ran towards her house. Then stopped. If Adrien tried to run after her then he would probably check her house first. She needed to hide somewhere else.

Tikki flew out of the purse and settled on Marinette's shoulder "Marinette, I'm so sorry for what he said! I swear that when I get my hands on the mangy-" Tikki all but growled.  _ Oh, why did she listen to Plagg? _

"Whoa! Tikki! It's fine. I just don't want to see him right now." Marinette said, smiling at Tikki's fury. She felt her mood lighten as she watched Tikki plot Adrien demise. She had never seen Tikki this mad. It was both scary and amusing at the same time. 

Marinette glanced back and she saw Adrien spring up from the table and start to run towards the bakery. She needed to get away, fast,

Meanwhile Tikki kept mumbling. "He's going to learn not to mess with my Ladybug."  _ Of course _

__

_ Ladybug  _

"Tikki! I need to transform before he finds me!" Marinette exclaimed " He doesn't know I'm Ladybug, so he can't find Marinette if I'm not her." 

"Sure Marinette! Just say the words." Tikki said.

_ Tikki spots on!  _

Ladybug swung to the nearest roof to get a better view of Adrien. It seemed like her mom told him she wasn't home because he walked away. Ladybug watched as he took out his phone and called someone.

From what she could see he wasn't calling her because he was actually talking to his phone. That meant she had a chance to slip by him without him noticing, but then he hung up before she got the chance. 

So she turned and jumped on to the other roof, then the next one, and so on until she reached the other side of the city.

Then it started to rain so she bought an umbrella. The girl of the store almost died when she saw The Ladybug buying an umbrella from her.

After a while Ladybug decided she should probably go back. Adrien was probably already in his house so it was probably best if she distranformed. 

_ Spots off _

Marinette walked out of her hiding place. It was starting to rain more heavily. 

Then she saw him.

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~ Now ~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Marinette staggered back in shock. She searched Adrien's face for a sign that he wasn't being truthful but instead all she could see were his eyes shining in both love and fear.

Marinette's head spun. She opened her mouth to respond but she was unable to speak. What could she say anyway? Marry me? Wait, no.

She had moved on right? 

Marinette watched as tears rolled down Adrien's flushed cheeks. Her heart sped up a little, and she could feel butterflies flutter around in her stomach. 

Okay so maybe not completely.

It didn't matter anyway. She needed to move on if she wanted to be a good Guardian. She couldn't reciprocate his feelings. At least that's what she told herself. 

So she tried to think of a response that wouldn't get either of them akumatized. How could she explain that she had moved on from him without telling him she used to have a crush on him? 

_ But what if she didn't? _

For a moment Marinette let herself dream about being with Adrien. She let herself believe in the power of love. It could work

_ No! _

She had a plan. Concentrate on being a good, responsible Guardian. Be a better friend to Adrien, and then maybe be with Luka. 

And yet it was all thrown out the window and all it took was for Adrien to say those five words.

_ I'm in love with you. _

It couldn't be real. For so long Marinette longed to hear those words, and now that it was happening she didn't know what to do. The circumstances had changed, but that didn't stop the blush or the clammy hands.

She had tried to change, to be better, and now she was back on square one. The moment Adrien said those words she forgot about being Guardian, she forgot about Luka, she forgot how she swore to herself that she was done being the love-stuck borderline stalker she had been.

_ But _

As she thought about it just because Adrien's confession made her feel giddy and happy it didn't mean she  _ was _ that love-struck teen again. She  _ had _ changed, and Adrien had too. It could be a new beginning for both of them. 

Marinette allowed herself to stop thinking about her responsibilities and believe in magic. The magic of love that made the impossible, well possible. 

She could be Guardian  _ and _ be Adrien's girlfriend. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders, but did it mean she had to be alone? No.

For some reason she could see herself with Adrien by her side. It was them against the world. She could see herself telling Adrien her secret. Something she couldn't see herself do with Luka.

Luka was amazing, but her connection with Adrien felt deeper than she realized. She had ignored it and downplayed it by thinking it was just a silly crush, but it's more than that.

She deserved to be happy, and she could most definitely be happy with Adrien. 

"I don't deserve your friendship, much less your heart. But you need to know that I _love_ _you_ Marinette. With all my heart and I wo- "

So before she could chicken out she grabbed him by the collar, interrupting him mid-sentence, and brought his lips to her own. Adrien's eyes widened before closing them and melting into the kiss. 

Not even the Miraculous Ladybug felt as magical as that kiss.

All too soon they pulled away. They stayed there holding each other for a few seconds, still processing what had happened. 

Then Marinette gently brought her lips to his cheek. Kissing his tears away. "I love you too "

A clap of thunder could be heard from the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, finally. *cries* I'm so proud of my babies
> 
> So what did you think? 
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡


	21. Day 22: Outfit change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

"So what now?" Marinette asked, sinking into Adrien's embrace as he held her from the back. He buried his face on her hair.

"Now I take you on a date, how about tomorrow for lunch?" Adrien asked. Mentally crossing his fingers. He still couldn't believe it. Marinette kissed him. She actually kissed him.

_ She loved him back. _

It had to be a dream. If so he didn't want to wake up, like  _ ever _ . 

Marinette turned to look at him. "Ok, what time?" She asked him. 

Adrien kissed her forehead. "How about I pick you up around 12 so we can walk around the park and then we go to Le Grand Paris to have lunch? I'll make sure Chloe doesn't bother us."

Marinette smiled. "That sounds great! I can't wait. For now I think I should go home. It's getting late." Marinette said, then she jumped up startling Adrien. "Omigod! What about your father? Does he know you're here?" 

Crap, he had forgotten about that. He had ignored Nathalie's text, so he would be surprised if they had sent out a search party for him. He scratched the back of his neck, "I may have forgotten to text Nathalie where I was." He admitted. 

Marinette gasped. "Seriously? You need to call her right now! Your father is probably calling the army." She rambled, worried. 

"You're right." Adrien said, taking his phone out. Then he walked away a little. Nathalie picked up almost immediately. "Hello Nathalie, I'm sorry for not answering before. I was just hanging out with my...uh...friend." 

"I am aware, Adrien, though I would have appreciated it if you'd told me." Adrien's jaw dropped. He looked around. Nathalie was standing next to a tree with the Gorilla. "Don't worry about your father. He thinks you're doing a school project, but you'll have to tell him about Ms Dupain-cheng yourself."

"Thank you so much Nathalie!" Adrien exclaimed. She simply smirked then hung up.

He went back to Marinette. "Nathalie saw us, she was fine with it actually." At Marinette's surprise he said. "Yeah I couldn't believe it either. She actually covered for us."

"We'll you better go then." Marinette said, starting to walk away.

"Wait! I should give you a ride" Adrien said. 

Marinette shook her head. "Don't worry about it. The bakery isn't that far. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then turned and walked away. 

Adrien brought his hand to his cheek. That girl was going to be the end of him. 

_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

Adrien fidgeted with his ring. He was waiting for his father so he could tell him about Marinette. 

After what seemed like eternity Nathalie opened the door to his father's office. He walked in and saw his father standing in front of his mother's portrait.

"Nathalie informed me that you have something important to tell me." Gabriel stated, then turned to face his son. "Well? What is it?"

Adrien took a deep breath. "I wanted to let you know that I..um...well...IlikeMarinetteandiwanttodateher" he blurted. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I like Marinette, father, and I want to pursue a relationship with her. I was hoping you would allow me to go on a date with her tomorrow." Adrien clarified, already preparing arguments in case he didn't let him.

"I see, and I assume you already asked Ms Dupain-cheng and she accepted." Adrien nooded. "Well. I suppose I allow it. You have kept your promise I will keep mine." 

Adrien let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank you Father! Thank you so much, " he ran over and hugged him. Gabriel stiffened. Then awkwardly patted Adrien. 

"Though if you intend on dating her then I'll have to talk to her and her parents. " Gabriel said, "Please talk to Nathalie to schedule a dinner with her."

"I will, thank you again father." Adrien replied as he walked out. After closing the doors Gabriel smirked. 

If things worked out then his son would be happy with a lovely young lady, but if it didn't, well Gabriel still thought she would make a great akuma. In fact he already had her outfit planned. If he wanted her to succeed then she needed to look better than the rest of his atrocious akumas.

It was a win win.

  
  


_ ~ _ ❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~❣~

"Oh my gosh Tikki! Can you believe it? Please tell me this isn't a dream." Marinette said while spinning on her rolling chair.

Tikki giggled. "No, this is real. So real I think you should decide on what you're going to wear tomorrow. Unless, of course, you wanted to go on your normal outfit.

Marinette sprung up. "You're right! Oh no what am I going to wear?" Marinette said, throwing all her clothes on her bed.

Tikki looked over them. Then picked up a pink, off the shoulder ruffled blouse. "This is cute. It would go perfectly with that black skirt you made last week!" ([Here is a picture](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pawsitivelymiraculous)) 

"Yes! It's perfect. Thank you Tikki! I don't know what I would do without you." Marinette said while Tikki hugged her cheek.

"You're welcome! Now I was going to ask this before, but we got distracted. How do you feel?" Tikki asked. 

Marinette thought for a moment before answering "Pretty great! I don't know why but being with Adrien feels so… right? I don't know how to explain it."

Tikki smiled. Plagg was right. They needed each other. Tikki knew she had to explain how the Miraculous influences the connection between holders, but after the reveal Plagg was probably plotting.

Marinette's phone rang. Marinette had forgotten to check on her phone and now she had 20 missed calls and over a hundred text messages. Most of them from Alya. 

"You should call her before she reports you as missing." Tikki teased. 

"Yeah! I wouldn't be surprised if she already did." Marinette replied, calling Alya. "Hey Alya! I'm sorry for going MIA. Yeah, I have a lot to tell you. Are you sitting down?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I don't trust Gabriel. Lol
> 
> So what did you think?
> 
> Stay safe and stay Miraculous!♡

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I may have to post day 2 and day 3 on Friday because tomorrow is the deadline for all my school work, but who knows?
> 
> Stay miraculous


End file.
